


Love in the Dark

by SliceofPeace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wade is a sweetheart, peter is upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliceofPeace/pseuds/SliceofPeace
Summary: Peter is upset after a tragic day. He seeks out Wade for comfort and Wade is happy to help.





	Love in the Dark

It was a beautiful sunset. The vibrant sky was streaked with dark slashes of purple clouds. Peter watched from the top of his apartment building as the orange faded into a pink then a purple until the sun had fully disappeared over the horizon and the stars were twinkling merrily above. With a sense of detachment, he climbed down the side of the building and slipped through his bedroom window.

A couple minutes later and he was swinging from building to building. The familiar pull on his muscles worked on pure instinct as he tried to chase a feeling of… anything. Exhilaration freedom, joy, alive. Anything beside the expanse of emptiness inside of him.

Twenty minutes of swinging, of feeling the helplessness increase, and he came to a stop behind the hulking body of his muttering friend.

“Man without fear! Spides. Can you believe that blind creature in the kitchen is the ‘Man without Fear!’ I can’t die! What do I have to be afraid of?” Deadpool twirled and stalked towards Peter. Peter watched him. Blood was pounding in his ears, he couldn’t focus on what Deadpool was saying. “You’re all buddy-buddy with the Devil. What’s his deal? What’d he do to earn ‘Man without Fear’ as a title?” Deadpool waited, foot tapping impatiently. He stilled when Peter didn’t make a move. “Spidey? Ya in there?”

Peter watched him approach, arm raised to wave in front of his face. Things moved as though in slow motion. He stepped forward, ducking under the raised arm, and wrapped his arms around Deadpool’s waist. It was hard to get in enough oxygen. His breathing got faster, more frantic, even as Deadpool seemed to stop breathing entirely.

Peter moved his head to the right, just enough to hear the sedate pace of Deadpool’s heartbeat. Deadpool finally moved, wrapping both arms around him and squeezing tight. He let his chin rest on top of Peter’s head. In a softer voice than Peter had ever heard him use before, he asked “You ok, baby boy?”

Deadpool’s breathing was even. The steady heartbeat and slow breaths helped Peter calm himself down just enough to say, “Can we… I want to have sex.”

Deadpool stiffened. His heart rate kicked up. “Baby boy, you know I’ve been trying to get in that spandex for the last three years, but something tells me this isn’t the time.”

Peter’s stomach dropped. A hot rush of embarrassment flooded through him. He tried to pull out of the embrace but Deadpool tightened his grip. “Let go.” The man didn’t budge. “Deadpool. Let. Go.”

“No. I’ve waited too long for you to be in my arms like this.”

“Fuck off. If you won’t fuck me then I’m finding someone who will.”

Peter jumped when the masked head dropped to his shoulder. “Anyone?”

“Anyone.”

They were still. Then Deadpool dropped his arms and hopped back. “All right then. Lead the way baby boy! We’re doing this at your place right?”

Peter’s heart thudded. He wanted this. He wanted something quick, and rough, and easy. “No. Your place.”

“All righty roo little spidey-doo. Follow me to chez Deadpool!”

“I’ve been here before,” Peter reminded him and started towards the fire escape.

“Yeah but that was to play video games. This is sp- This is different. We’re not going to that apartment.” Peter paused on the edge of the roof.

“Where are we going?”

“Follow me spidey-babe.” He fell into step beside the whistling mercenary. They had walked two blocks before Deadpool spoke to him again. “Wanna tell ole Deadpool what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Yeah totally. One hundred percent normal for my little spidey-baby to come asking for a roll in the sack.”

“Where are we going?” They were surrounded by industrial buildings. Deadpool skipped ahead to a small, windowless, brick shack shoved between two steel warehouses.

“I told you, Chez Deadpool.” He flung the metal door open. “My favorite little hideyhole to play in.”

Peter followed him inside. It was cramped, a small sofa was shoved against the wall facing the same flatscreen Deadpool had hanging in every safehouse in New York, or at least in all the ones Peter had been to. The kitchen consisted of a table in the corner with a mini fridge and hot plate. Two doors were cracked open revealing the bedroom and bathroom. “This is your favorite?”

“Yupp. No windows. Brings sensory deprivation to an entirely new high. Ever fucked in complete darkness? I got headphones, we can take sound out of it too.” Deadpool was unloading his weapons. Peter watched as the pile grew until the sofa was completely covered in guns and knives. “You ready, spidey?”

Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the larger man. His fingers searched for the hem of his top, but before he could dig his fingers under it, Deadpool was shoving him backward. “Nope, not in here little buddy.” Before he could blink, he was thrown over Deadpool’s shoulder then tossed onto the bed. Deadpool shut the door and turned off the light.

Peter blinked. The darkness was absolute. He tried focusing, tried to get an idea of an outline, any outline, but he couldn’t see a single thing.

There was a rustle to the left and the bed dipped. “Is this what you want spidey? Fucked senseless for a night?”

“Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper. He cleared his throat. “Can you… I can’t see you. Can you see me?”

“Nope. I’m afraid night vision isn’t in my repertoire.”

Peter’s heart was thudding in his throat. He wanted this. He wanted to be fucked until he forgot. He wanted it, but it didn’t stop him from jumping when a large hand settled on his stomach. Heat seemed through where it rested.

It slid to the side and slipped beneath his top. Soft, well worn leather slid along his skin. Desire curled through him. “Take off your glove.” He was afraid to speak too loudly, to ruin the moment. Deadpool hadn’t moved.

Peter heard him swallow, then the hand left his side. “Baby boy, I’m…” Peter didn’t wait to hear what he was going to say. He stripped himself off then sat up and reached towards the voice. His hands landed on a solid chest. An upward stroke had him gripping the bottom of Deadpool’s mask and pulling up. Deadpool didn’t try to stop him, just let him pull off the mask, allowed Peter to stroke his hands over the bumps and divots. “I’m like this everywhere baby boy, it’s nothing but-”

Deadpool didn’t get to finish that sentence. Peter pulled him forward until their lips clashed together. He tugged on the shirt covering Deadpool’s skin and gasped when he left Peter’s lips to press kisses and bites down his neck. “Peter. Call me Peter,” he gasped out, yanking harder on the leather.

Deadpool froze again. He leaned back, removing the comforting weight from Peter. A zipper zipped and Deadpool returned, warm skin to warm, scarred skin. “Fuck.” Thick arms wrapped beneath his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “Peter,” Deadpool laughed and squeezed him tighter. “Peter.” Warm lips pressed against his neck. Deadpool repeated his name with whispered reverence.

The kisses trailed a hot path down his chest. Peter jumped when the lips closed around his nipple and a tongue flicked across it. “Wade. I’m Wade.” Teeth nipped the sensitive bud, and Peter cried out. “Sensitive here?” He nipped one more time before continuing downwards.

Peter’s heart was pounding in his chest. Wade started murmuring his name again as he stroked warm hands down Peter’s thighs. Peter thrust up, grinding himself against Wade’s chest. “Please, Wade…” He thrust again, and cried out when fingers found and teased his nipple to the point of painful pleasure. “Please.”

“What do you want me to do baby boy? Tell me.” The voice was harsh, breathless. Teeth bit into his thigh.

“Suck me.” Peter reached down search for his head. He needed it, he wanted this. “Please, Wade.”

“Baby boy. The things you do to me…” Wade murmured and licked stripe down his thigh. Peter couldn’t catch his breath. He feel the heat radiating from Wade’s body, so close to aching erection, but not touching yet. “Peter…” Barely a whisper in the dark room. Said with such longing, almost pain. 

Peter cried out when finally, finally Wade took him into his mouth. Pleasure rolled through him, taking him higher and higher. Wade’s tongue flicked against the tip before swallowing him all the way down. His fingers pinched and rolled Peter’s sensitive nipples between his fingers. “Wade… I-” One particularly rough pinch and Peter lost it. He sobbed out Wade’s name as he shot down Wade’s throat.

Wade swallowed every bit of it then crawled up to pull Peter into his arms. “What’s wrong baby?” Wade’s rough fingers swiped tears off his cheek. Wade pulled him in tight, let him cry into his scarred chest. He didn’t ask for anything, just continued murmuring Peter’s name into his hair until the sobs stopped and a different darkness descended on Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only work on this after meeting word count goals on my next original novel. I'll try to update quickly but no promises!
> 
> Also this work will have very little editing done. This will basically be my first draft with minor editing. If you see any big mistakes or parts that don't read very easy then feel free to let me know and I'll fix it right up! Thank you for reading!


End file.
